1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective helmet.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
In a known fashion, a helmet generally includes an outer cap, a protective padding, a comfort padding, and a retaining system.
Essentially, a helmet is provided to protect the user's head. Under these conditions, the cap of the helmet can be subject to strikes or impacts. The helmet can also receive impacts when it is being handled.
Sometimes, the helmet can be used successively by various users. This is the case, for example, when the helmet is lent or rented with equipment to practice a given sport.
Under such a circumstance, it is difficult for the user or renter to be aware of the treatment to which the helmet has been subject previously.
In particular, the helmet may have received a previous substantial impact that renders it inadequate for another use as a protective helmet.
As a result, existing helmets are not completely reliable.